chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2, commonly called CCLP2, is the second official level pack for Chip's Challenge. It contains 149 more levels, and it was assembled by Anders Kaseorg and Dale Bryan, and the levels were taken from the many custom level sets available. This set is often mistaken for Chip's Challenge 2 (CC2), which was an actual sequel to the game planned by the creator of Chip's Challenge, Chuck Sommerville. Due to copyright issues, this game has never been released, and may never be released. CCLP2 in chronological order A Fleeting Memory Naomi's Bug Collection Bea's Den Force World Suction Ride Fixing the Toggle Switch Slightly Mad Use the Fish Maze of One Way Who Needs a Flipper? Deconstruction Mazed In The Serial Port The Parallel Port Debug File Paw-Print Isle Double Trouble Elemental A Sample of Things to Come Ranger Denmark Block Away! How Goes? Traps I Sudden Death Race for the Chips Work Fast Frozen Floors Madness I Fire and Water Chase Race Well of Wishes Tele-Portion The Big Button Quest Cypher II Mirror Spy The Mystery of the Seven Chips Mads' Rush I Yike-O-Matic Traps II Ladder Needs a Wash Hmmm! Ray of Light Fun House Rink Breaking the Rules Hurry Up, Chip! Tele-Rooms And Then There Were... Four? Just a Minute!! Smorgasbord The Lake in Winter Oracle I Security Breach Killer Rooms Dangers of Fire and Beasts Planet of the Teeth Quad-Boot Reversi Lot of Danger Internal Clock Icy Moat Chips on the Blocks Jungle Loop Holes Beware of the Teeth! Hobgoblins and Chimera The One Sensible Chip Madness II So Many Chips! Killer Spiral Mads' Rush II Checkerboard I Bumble Boy Chip Search BuggyWall Fire Bugs Madd Maze The Search for the Exit Cra-zy Frost Swirl Just Enough Chips on the Blocks Warehouse I Crypts of Aganorak Follow the Glacier Brick Road Creative One-Ways The Walker Machine Don't Get Lost The Ghetto Defender Marjolaine's Maze Tutti-Frutti Abandoned Mines Exit Chip Checkerboard II Learn Glider and Fire Roller Coaster Loop One-Block Sokoban Torch Hard as Rock Chip's Fight Island Hopping Pyramid Yet Another Puzzle Bounce Joyride I Tricks Blocked Trap It's a Kind of Magic Monster Factory After the Rainstorm Oorto Geld II Joyride II Counter Clockwise Turn Turn Turn CircleMaze High Security Teeth Frost Rings Flame Boy Warehouse II BlockSlide Paramecia Blocks 'n Bombs Dodge! Escape from Chipkatraz Fantasy Island Miscellaneous Frozen Birdbath Time Bomb Captured Block Maze Microcosm Zartacla Switch Hit Iron Mysticus Patrolled Frostbite Keep Trying Oracle II Chomper Romp Trapped Wormwood Gauntlet Run-a-Muck Cloner's Maze Neptune Key Color Top 10 CCLP2 players * Melinda's score - At least 6,050,880; +1 is possible on each of Lot of Danger, Loop, and Teeth, plus an unknown quantity on Keep Trying. * Melinda score - 6,050,850 David Stolp - 6,050,810 Andrew Bennett - 6,050,610 John Lewis - 6,050,580 Evan Dummit - 6,049,870 Larry Jackson - 6,049,440 Tom Rowe - 6,048,940 Paul Gilbert - 6,048,630 Warwick Anderson - 6,048,510 Paul Jackson - 6,048,000 Giorgio Bianchi - 6,046,020 External links *Download CCLP2 *Jimmy Vermeer's list of the high scores on all CC1 and CCLP2 levels, which has unfortunately not been updated since 2006. *The full high score list, what the records are, and who set and confirmed which records. Maintained by Mike Lask. Category:Chip's Challenge Category:Levelsets